Oil and gas wells typically produce a well fluid that requires separation to remove formation water from the flow stream. With subsea wells, the separation typically takes place on a production platform or vessel. This usually requires pumping the well fluid, including the formation water, to the surface production facility. In deep water installations, thousands of feet deep, the energy required to pump the water is extensive.
Locating the separation unit subsea has been proposed and done on at least one occasion. The environment of a subsea separation unit and a surface unit differs because of the high hydrostatic forces imposed on the separation vessels. While vessels can be made stronger, generally this results in larger size and weight. Large size and weight increase the difficulty of deploying the units.
Also, separators commonly require maintenance because of sand accumulation and mineral deposits on the components. Once installed subsea, maintenance becomes difficult because of the sea depths. Further, shutting down a separation system for maintenance would normally require shutting off well flow, which is expensive. A need exists for a technique that addresses the emphasis on increasing the reservoir recovery factor for subsea well operations by separation of water from produced hydrocarbons. A new technique in necessary to provide a compact, low footprint separator is desirable for efficient system upgrades through field life with minimal upfront investment. The following technique may solve one or more of these problems.